


Risk

by kastron (decidueye)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/pseuds/kastron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet written for betty_mraz on livejournal to the prompt: <i>Team shenanigans on a day off</i>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only thing is, there's no such thing as a real day off, not for Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk

”You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Danno stands on top of a ravine, staring down the rocky surface to the waters below. Behind him, Steve smirks, arms folded, and Kono is bouncing on her heels.

”You expect me to jump down there?”

” _Bungee_ jump, Danno. You’ll bounce right back up.” Steve retorts, and Danno turns to face him, expression incredulous.

”Yeah, right, I forgot about that. Because being supported by an elastic band makes me feel so much safer! I can’t wait to do it now…” Kono laughs, leaning towards Chin. Her cousin is already getting into his harness, and whatever she whispers to him is enough to have him fumble with the fastenings, shooting Danny an amused look. Danny opens his mouth to retort, but then holds up his hands in surrender, refusing to take the bait. “I’m not doing it.” He says simply, and Steve…well, Steve pouts.

”But it’s training.”

” _Training?_ In what chase scenario am I gonna end leaping off a cliff attached to a cord, huh? How is this going to be useful?”

”You need to take more risks.”

Danny scoffs, eyes rolling towards the sky.

”I think you take enough risks for the both of us, G I Joe, don’t you worry about that.” He sighs, “This was supposed to be my day off. I was going to take Grace to the park.”

”You didn’t think the Governor would give us time off without a reason, did you?” Chin puts in, approaching Danny with a harness. Danny takes a couple of steps backwards, before remembering that there’s a very sharp drop behind him and slumping, cornered.

”The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can go see Grace.” Kono reasons. “Don’t you think she’d be so proud of her Daddy for doing something so brave?”

”Her Dad’s a cop.” Danny counters, but Chin is already fastening the harness around his shoulders, and Danny knows when he’s defeated.

”Come on, we’ll go together.” Steve takes a step forward, “I’ll even let you hold my hand.”

The jump lasts all of 7 minutes, and Danny comes up screaming. Steve agrees that he’ll give his partner some warning next time, if only it means he’ll save his ear drums.


End file.
